Beck Falls for Tori
Beck Falls for Tori is the 2nd episode of Season 2 of Victorious ''and the 22nd episode overall. It aired on April 16th, 2011. Plot Sikowitz gets Tori an audition for the best friend of the lead girl in a movie. But, André, Beck, Jade, Robbie, and Cat have problems with her resume. So they advise her to "exaggerate" while Tori calls it lying. She is not chosen for the role of the best friend since she "looks too much like the star", but because of the lies on her resume, she is hired as a stunt double instead. She tells Sikowitz she wants to quit, but she finds out she will get "blackballed" in Hollywood if she quits. She tells the others that her stunt is to simply fall off a chair, and in response, Jade kicks Tori off of her chair. On the set, she finds out she has to fall off the chair, through the railing, and fall down 40 feet onto the air sack. When the director's son gets bitten by monkeys and the director has to leave early, Tori is saved from doing the stunt. André says she doesn't need to do the stunt, but Tori doesn't want to get blackballed. So, André tells Tori to stay calm since all of them will go there to calm her down. Tori gets a text that Beck is there, but lies that she has to pee with an app called "Pee Minder." Beck does the stunt for her, wearing a nearly identical dress that Cat designed and pretending to be Tori. Tori later feels mad at herself for chickening out and convinces Sikowitz to get her back onto the movie set to do the fall for real. But she hesitates to actually do it, so Jade pushes Tori off of the platform and she lands safely on the air sack. Subplot Meanwhile, Cat loves her new Costume Designer class and is making many different outfits like Little Bo Beep, Superhero, Sikowitz, and a secret agent. She also has the talent to find out people's exact measurements. References Click here Wikipedia Sidereel TV Guide Trivia *'Absent:' Daniella Monet as Trina Vega. *Despite what the title implies, the plot points out that it's a pun on "falls." *This may also be the first time a main character is involved in a near death experience (excluding Rex). *This is the third time that Beck's name has been used in the title. *This is the second time that Tori's name has been used in a title. *Beggin' on Your Knees, the song that Tori sang in the previous episode, can be heard very briefly during the scene at the Asphalt Café. *The scene where Cat mirrors Sikowitz's movements is a spoof of the famous "mirror scene" from the Marx Brothers film ''Duck Soup. *The film which Tori auditioned for is called "Catch Me, Kiss Me". *In this episode, Cat mentions that she has a cousin named Jesse, but in Rex Dies, she says that she has an uncle named Jesse, although, it can be possible that two of her family members are both named Jesse. *'Ending tagline:' "I don't wanna get blackballed!"--Tori *Victoria and Avan really did the stunt. *At one point while Tori is on set (before she realizes that she has to fall 40 feet), you can hear someone saying "Dan has notes!" in the background. This is possibly a reference to Dan Schneider, the show's creator (who, as director, takes notes on scenes that the cast shoots and then uses them to instruct his staff on how to do the scene better). *This is the first episode where two characters wear the same outfit. *Freak the Freak out played in the end credits, and it shows the scene where Tori was singing it in the episode. *This was the first season 2 episode to air in South East Asia, the second was Helen Back Again and the third was Tori Gets Stuck. *The app store has apps like Squirt Alert. *Rex implies, and Robbie later confirms on TheSlap, that Robbie cannot ride a bike. He later learns how by Helen Back Again. Reception * Fan reaction to the episode was mostly positive, but some viewers found it "a completely pointless waste". It premiered to 3.946 million viewers. Goofs *The song Beggin' on Your Knees that was on the previous episode's production code was 209, but this episode's production code is 201. The song wouldn't have existed then but due to the episode being out of order. *The director told Tori that she has to drop 40 feet. However, it can't really be forty feet unless she drops from the fourth or fifth (or even sixth) floor down to the ground. Looking at the set, Tori's origin is just like one or one and a half floors above the ground, which is roughly 10 feet. Running Gags *Jade talks like a movie star from the 1940s, thinking that Tori talks like that, making Tori respond, "I don't talk like that!". It is later repeated in the other episodes. In Locked Up!, Tori checks if she really sounds like it. *Cat makes costumes and knows sizes and measurements. *The director talking about Tori and the lady saying, "I was just thinking that." Quotes Rex: Hey Jade, thats a nice new sweater! Jade: Thanks, its made out of puppet hair! Rex: Dang, woman! Robbie: '''Rex! You promised me these were boy's jeans! '''Rex: Heheheh! You've been Rex-ed! Rex: What did you say, girl-pants? Jade: ...Who can't ride a bike? Rex: (sneaky voice) Take a guess... Robbie: Can you keep any secrets? Rex: (Muffled noises). Cat: Can anyone guess who I am? Beck: Ugh... no. André: Um, you're uh Little Boy Poop. Cat: Little Bo Peep! Cat: '''My brother got shot by a clown. '''André: '''Why? '''Cat: '''Cause he kept on poking him and saying what are you gonna do about it clown? Huh? It happened on a bus. '''Jade: '''Cat, color the tiger. '''Cat: Yay, crayons! Jade: You put bike riding as a special skill, who doesn't know how to ride a bike? Rex: Take a guess. Robbie: Can you ever keep a secret? Cat: Did i mention that the clown was my cousin Jessie? Cat: LOOK! I made my tiger purple! That doesn't happen in nature! Sikowitz: The world needs weenies, without weenies we'd be wearing turtlenecks. (Sikowitz pulls on Robbie's turtleneck) Rex: (squeaky voice) The Wicked Witch here got a visitor's pass. Tori: So what special skills should I add? André: Gymnastics. Beck: Martial Arts. Robbie: Sky-diving. Jade: Flirtatious hair-flipping. Tori: Okay, I do not flip my hair flirtatiously. Jade: '''Oh, ho, ho, really? This doesn't look familiar? ''(in Southern accent while flicking her hair) ''Why, hello boys! My name is Tori Vega. Buy me some licorice and I'll give you a kiss! '''Tori: Thank you monkeys!!! Set assistant: We have names! Set Assistant: Just don't miss the sack like the other stunt double. Set Director: Will someone get that dry blood off the floor! André: I don't think you should do the stunt. Tori: I have to. I'll get blackballed in Hollywood if I back out. I don't wanna get blackballed! Robbie: Then just do it. Tori: And what if I end up in the hospital? Jade: (in Southern accent) Well, maybe you'll meet a handsome young doctor, get married and share a soda pop! Tori: I don't talk like a movie star from the 1940s! Rex: Wait, WHO got bit by monkeys? Tori: The director's kid. Rex: Did he TAUNT the monkeys? the scene Tori: I got a text message saying I have to pee! Set Director: You got a text message saying you have to pee? Tori: It's a new app, called pee minder! Back in a sec! Robbie: Pee minder? Rex: You should download that. Jade: Yeah, you should. Tori: That's a great costume. Maybe you can dress me for my funeral. Cat: I could so do that. André: Hey now there's not gonna be a funeral. Cat: Aw... André: No worries your gonna land softly right onto that air sac. Unless you miss it! Heh! stares at him André: I don't think you'll miss it... Promo Video:Beck Falls for Tori|Beck Falls for Tori Promo Video:Victorious_Behind_The_Scenes_Pointlessness_)|Danwarp run-through video Photo Gallery 202 202 02 202 Category:Episodes without Trina